mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizwuz
Wizwuz is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Wizwuz is the over-enthusiastic magician’s assistant in the Wiztastics traveling troupe. On stage, this goofy, six-legged character is constantly messing up, but it doesn’t matter because the wild antics are half the fun. Whether burping spells or hanging from the ceiling, Wizwuz simply loves to perform and is sure to have the audience laughing their heads off! Personality Wizwuz is the wild Wiztastic. He's an assistant, but his hyper, lovable, and playful personality makes him act as a leader, basically. Wizwuz loves all kinds of activities, from burping out magic to hanging off the ceiling to playing with his fellow Mixels. Wizwuz is a happy spirit, and you can't change that Background Mixed Up In the Murp Romp Minisode, Wizwuz was present when Magnifo appeared to advertise the Wiztastics' latest show, interrupting Flain, Lunk, Zaptor, and Chomlys' picnic in the process. However, the advertisement didn't go as planned, and Magnifo forgot some of his lines, much to the Mixels' unimpressment, and Wizwuz and Mesmos' confusion. As a result, Magnifo made a quick exit. Back at the Magic Tent, the Wiztastics were performing their advertised show while a Glurt/Scorpi murp crawled quietly up the rafters atop the stage, with four certain other Mixels in pursuit. During their chase on top of the stage, Magnifo's trick messed up, with him pulling his wand too hard out of the hat. The wand landed in Wizwuz's throat, causing him to choke, though he managed to quickly cough up the wand, which hit Magnifo on his head. Magnifo's next trick blasted a huge puff of magic onto the rafters, which made everybody fall onto the stage, in a miraculous upside-down pyramid formation. Vulk was present as the only attendant to the show, and absolutely loved it. While Magnifo was distracted, he hadn't realized that the pyramid started to wobble, causing everybody to fall as Wizwuz watched them land on top of Magnifo. Relationships Other Wiztastics Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Glorp Corp Spikels Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Wizwuz was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41526 and contains 70 pieces. In-Booklet code Wizwuz's code in Calling All Mixels is HOCU8POCU8, which is HocusPocus when decoded. Trivia *Like Kraw, he has six legs. *His name is a pun on the word "Wizard" due to the name of the Mixels tribe he is in, the "Wiztastics". ** His name is sometimes misspelled as "Wiswuz" *He can create magical essence from his mouth, similar to the abilities of the Marvel villain Mysterio. **Like Flurr and Burnard, he can breathe/blow something out of his mouth, this being a magical blue essence. *He resembles a beetle or spider. *He has a hook on his tail. *So far, he has the least possible Mixes in the cartoon (only one). * He has the most pieces out of the Wiztastics. * He makes faces out of magic clouds to express his feelings. * His ears are similar to Glomp's and Gobba's, as they also look similar to a hairbow. * He is the only Wiztastic that doesn't have his name starting with "M". * He is the shortest of the Wiztastics. Gallery Set Wizwuz Bag.png Wizwuz lego.png Wizwuz Back.jpg Wizwuz Front.jpg Wizwuz Instruction View.png Artwork WIZWUZ IS INSANE.PNG Murp Romp.png WizwuzRainbowCubit.jpg DerpyWizwuz.jpg MagicSadness.jpg|Wizwuz is upset WizWUZZZ.png Wizwuz2.png HeJustCan'tMix.png|Wizwuz when unmixable Wizwuz Mixels,com bio.png|Mixels.com bio YummyMagic.png|Wizwuz catching for magic GoodJugglers.jpg Wizwuz swag.png Cute Wizwuz.png FrontWizwuz.png SideWizwuz.png wizwuz_thumb.png Wizwuz Icon.png wizwuz tiny photo.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Glizwuz.png|With Glurt Murps LEGO Mixes TortsWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Torts MesmoWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo GlurtWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Glurt GlompWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Glomp Murps WizwuzHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi ScorpiWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi MagnifoWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo FootiWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Footi Bunny Wizwuz.jpg|With Glurt Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:2014 Category:Wiztastics Category:Series Three Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Six legs Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Remaining Members Category:Bug like Mixels